


A time for us

by Harpsound



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, JohnYu, Johnta forever, M/M, Mark doesn't show up, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SMTown - Freeform, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, Taeyong has a girlfriend, Yunny??, Yuta loves writing, johnta, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, soft yuta, underrated ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsound/pseuds/Harpsound
Summary: *****************************************"I wish there was a time for you and me. A time where I could show you the way I feel. A time for us."*****************************************





	1. These days feel so lonely |1

»I feel lonely. I have no one to share my life with. There is someone who is always on my mind. I will mention his name in another lonely day.« 

Yuta set the pen down and waited for the ink to dry. After it finished drying he closed the book. Yuta went took the book and placed it in the bookshelf. He sighed. He felt lonely every day. 

And then he thought about him again. The beautiful boy he just couldn't forget. He was only a little older than Yuta. Yuta smiled and also almost started crying while thinking of this particular boy. 

Then he heard a sound that was interrupting his thoughts. He went to the door and opened it. "Hey Yu--...I'm so glad that I came." Taeyong said and imminently entered Yutas apartment. "Yuta what's going on with you? You haven't slept the last days, didn't you?" Taeyong was shocked to see his friend in such a state. Dark lines under his eyes and his eyes were red and so were his cheeks.

"I wasn't able to. I was...I was..." Yuta didn't know how to explain it to Taeyong. "It's just so painful to be without someone. I used to think I wouldn't care or I wouldn't need anything like this...but now I feel like...I need him to be with me... I need his love. And I know that he probably doesn't feel the same way about me but I cannot stop thinking about him..." tears started running down Yutas cheeks and dripping from his chin and then these tears fell on the ground. But then... "I cannot stop thinking about his smile..." while Yuta was thinking about it he also started smiling. "His smile that always makes me smile when I think about it..." Yuta started crying again as his smile slowly faded. 

"What is happening to me Taeyong?" Taeyong just responded by hugging him. Taeyong knew too well how much Yuta was suffering. 

While hugging him, Taeyong walked with Yuta to the kitchen. Then he slowly let go of Yuta and took a glass and water and poured the water into the glass and handed it to Yuta. Yuta started drinking a little and then he started to breath for a while until he was normally breathing again. Yuta was so glad that Taeyong came. 

"Maybe we should go eat something. Or do you feel too weak?" Yuta set the glass down. "I don't know. We can at least try." He said and looked down on the floor. "Ok, I'll wait till you've finished changing." Yuta just nodded and went to his bedroom and just picked out some clothes out of his wardrobe. The changed and then picked out shoes. 

"I think I'm ready." He said and took his jacket. "Ok, let's go." Yuta took his keys while Taeyong walked out and Yuta then followed him and closed the door behind himself. They went downstairs and then outside. It was cloudy but it didn't look like it would rain anytime soon. Yuta didn't leave his apartment for the last few days and it really felt good being outside again. "Thanks for coming over. I would probably still rot in there for five more days." "You're welcome Yuta." They both smiled. 

"So what's your girlfriend up to?" "She's spending time with one of her friends. They're in a spa I think." They just walked slowly to their favorite restaurant. And then they saw him. He looked at them and smiled. 

"Hey, it's been a while. Yuta is everything alright? You look so tired and your eyes and cheeks are so red and..." he said while his hands were softly touching Yutas cheeks "and wet." He started drying Yutas cheeks with his fingers. 

Taeyong only watched. He thought that it was cute. "Yeongho, they're dry now." Yuta said with a very soft voice and blushed a little. Yeongho pulled his hands back and just looked in Yutas eyes. 

"So what brings you here Yeongho?" Taeyong tried to break the awkward tension. "I was supposed to meet Minhyung here to discuss stuff but he called one minute ago saying that he couldn't make it." Taeyong looked at Yuta for a second who just nodded in approval. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" "Wouldn't I bother you?" Taeyong giggled a little. "We're not for something more important here than food." Yeongho smiled a little and then agreed. "Ok, sure." He said and they entered the restaurant together. 

The waiter brought them to their table and they sat down.  
"Yuta what's going on?" Yeongho asked worried. Yuta sighed. He didn't know what to say. "It's just.... I am in love... and I don't know how the person feels about me and I feel lonely and so many other things." Yuta almost felt like crying again but then he felt two arms wrapping around him. 

Yeongho was hugging him. "I know how you feel. I've been going through that myself lately. I just want you to know that you can always come to my place. But things will get better." Yuta nodded and also wrapped his arms around Yeongho. They both felt this fantastic feeling of warmth. And for a second Yuta felt like he was in a different world, in a different universe, in a different time.


	2. I wish I could tell you

Taeyong just sat there smiling at the two. Yuta seemed happy again. But then Yuta pulled away. "I'll be right back." He said and went to the restroom.

"So, who is the lucky one?" Yeongho asked full of curiosity. "What?" "Who is the person Yuta is in love with?" Taeyong froze. He didn't know if he should say it. Maybe it would help, but it could also destroy everything. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." "Because you don't know? Or because you don't want to say it?" "Who knows." "I know that you know who it is. It would make things a lot easier if you'd tell me." "You said you're going through such stuff yourself lately. Who is the lucky one?" "Tell me who his is and I'll tell you mine." Taeyong thought for a second about Yeonghos offer. "Ehm well....NO!" Yeongho sighed. 

"What is up with you two?" Yuta asked. "We're fine, everything is normal and fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." Taeyong said. "Yeah, we were just waiting for you." Yeongho said and looked straight into Yutas eyes. Yuta felt like Yeongho was somehow able to read his mind. He sat down and looked at Yeonghos lips and then asked "So who are you in love with?" "For now it has to remain as a secret." "That's boring." Yuta complained. "And is there anyone else who knows it? Does the person know?" "No, nobody knows it. And my crush would only know if my crush noticed it." Yuta was curious but he didn't want to be too obvious. He tried to act normal even tho it was so difficult. He really really wanted to know with whom Yeongho was in love. He wished so much that he could tell Yeongho. But to him it felt like it wasn't the right time. 

"I want to know what you're thinking." Yuta was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts when he heard Yeonghos voice. "Hmm what?" He asked. "I want to know what you're thinking." "Well keep wondering." Yuta said and giggled a little. Yeongho also started laughing a little. 

They looked at the menu and then the waitress came to take their orders. She looked a lot at Yeongho, and Yuta did not like it at all. He gave her an evil look after they finished ordering. 

"So how's Laura doing?" Yeongho asked. "Oh she's fine. She's at a luxurious spa with a friend." "Sounds great. I must say I'm jealous. I wish I could spend the day just lying around or in the pool and have other people take care of me." "Oh and having someone massage me. Even if only for a few minutes. It would be fantastic." Yuta added and the other two nodded. "We should definitely try it sometime." Taeyong said and they all looked at each other. "Are we weird?" Yeongho asked. "Are women the only humans that go to a spa?" Yuta said and the other two nodded again. "Ok, someone get us a to-do list." Taeyong said and Yeongho took a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. "Here, write it down." He said and gave it to Yuta and he started writing. 

»To Do List:  
Going to a luxurious spa«

"Anyone else got an idea?" Yuta asked and the other two shook their heads. Yuta gave Yeongho the paper and the pen back. "So what were you doing the past few days Yeongho?" Taeyong asked. "Well I didn't really left my apartment. I didn't really feel motivated to do anything. I was just lazy." He said and just starred at the table. He felt Yutas hand stroking his back softly. He felt so comfortable in that moment that he wanted to cuddle Yuta. But to him it felt like it wouldn't be a good idea.

The food came and they all started eating. "Ah~ it's as fantastic as always. We should come more often." Taeyong said and the other two just nodded. 

When they finished eating it was time to pay but that was always a little argument. "You have paid last time Taeyong. It's my turn. I am the oldest." Yeongho said. Taeyong gave in to that. Yuta was just constantly irritated by the way the waitress was looking at Yeongho. And again he gave her an evil look. Coincidently Yeongho pulled Yuta closer to him in that moment and laid his hand on Yutas hip. She stopped staring at Yeongho and Yuta was 'happy' again.

Afterwards they left the restaurant. "That was a weird waitress. She kept staring at you." Taeyong pointed out and Yeongho just nodded. "Well it was great seeing you again Yeongho." "And it was great seeing you two again." "Well I'm sorry guys but I still have to get something for Laura. I'll see you sometime again. At least at the spa." Taeyong said and gave both boys a high five and then went off into somewhere. 

"Before I forget it, I left--" "You left your dark blue Coat at my place. Yes I remember. If you don't mind that it's messy at my place you can come with me if you want to." "I wouldn't mind at all but are you sure it's ok Yuta?" "If you don't mind then let's go." Said Yuta and the decision was made. 

*at Yutas place*

"Didn't you say it's messy?" Yeongho asked. "Are you blind?" Yuta asked and they both started laughing. "Well it's definitely much better than my place." "What a relief." They both continued laughing and couldn't stop for the next ten minutes. "Make yourself comfortable but please don't make yourself at home. I don't want a bigger mess." Yuta said and Yeongho just chuckled and sat down on the couch in the living room. "I'll just get some tea." Yuta said and went to the kitchen.

Yeongho looked around a bit and saw a book lying around. He took it and opened the last page that was written and started reading it quietly.

»I feel lonely. I have no one to share my life with. There is someone who is always on my mind. I will mention his name in another lonely day.«


	3. »I wish there.....

»I feel lonely. I have no one to share my life with. There is someone who is always on my mind. I will mention his name in another lonely day.« 

Yeongho switched to earlier pages, hoping to find hints. 

»I wish there was a time for you and me. A time where I could show you the way I feel. A time for us.«

Yeongho read this page but this wasn't a hint for him.

He looked at even earlier pages. And then he started finding what he was looking for. More and more hints. But it wasn't obvious who he was writing about.

»So tall, so handsome, and such grace and elegance. When his fingers softly push the tiles of his piano down. When he softly hums. When he smiles. When he---«

Yeongho heard two mugs fall on the floor. 

"What are you reading?" Yeongho turned around after hearing Yuta ask him a question. The floor was wet and there were shards all over the floor. "I was reading....." Yeongho tried to explain, but then started thinking about everything he just read. It didn't make sense that Yuta was so shocked when he saw what book Yeongho was reading. Yeongho was just a normal person and because of that its weird that Yuta dropped the mugs. 

Unless Yeongho is his crush. 

Yeongho took Yutas hand. "Yuta...there is a time for us. The time is now. And there will never be a better time than this. Yuta I....I love you, with all my heart." Yuta couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt so happy. "Yeongho~ I love you too~" tears started falling down Yutas cheeks. Tears of happiness. Yeongho pulled him closer and in a matter of seconds their faces were only a few centimetres away from each other. Yeongho kissed Yutas cheek softly and felt that Yuta was melting in his touch. Everything felt so easy and it felt like a dream come true. 

But soon Yuta was pulled out of his sweet thoughts. "Ohhh no! The floor! The water is gonna ruin the floor!" Yeongho let go of Yuta and saw his beloved run into the kitchen to get some tissues and a broom. Yeongho took the tissues and started drying the floor. "Yeongho....you shouldn't clean up the mess I've made." But Yeonghos response was to smile at Yuta and say: "I almost gave you a heart attack and I'm sorry for it." 

Yuta smiled and when the floor was dry they picked up the shards and threw them away. "Thanks for helping me, Yeongho~" Yuta said shyly and Yeongho just continued smiling. "I'd do anything to help you." He giggled. 

"Prove it. Kiss me.....on the lips." Yuta said and Johnny raised his eyebrow for a second. "I've been waiting for so long to hear this from you." Yeongho took Yutas hand and they sat down on the couch. Yuta looked down shyly only to have Yeongho place his hands on his cheeks and pull his face closer. "You look so pretty today Yuta. But something is missing. Something needs to be added." Yuta looked confused at him. "And what exactly needs to be added?" "Love bites." Yeongho smiled as he saw that the other boys face became red. 

"Seo Yeongho...what is wrong with you and why am I in love with you?" Yeongho started chuckling at those words. "Let me take you to a nice place." Yuta just nodded in response. 

They left Yutas apartment and then walked through a few streets that seemed very familiar. "Yeongho, where are you taking me?" Yuta asked softly. "You'll see soon enough." They kept walking and before he knew it they were at the cafe Yuta works at. They went inside and were greeted by their friend Jaehyun. They ordered two coffees and then left after they got them. 

Soon they were at a park. And now Yuta started to remember everything. They met in the cafe where Yuta works. And one time Yeongho took him to a park and they just talked about random things while drinking coffee and sitting at a small lake. 

They reached the small lake and Yeongho just smiled at Yuta. "This was the first time we did something together without the others." Yuta just nodded and then felt Yeonghos hand on his cheek. Yeongho stepped closer and before Yuta knew it, he was kissed by Yeongho. Yuta melted into the kiss. This day was cold but Yuta felt such warmth when he was kissed by Yeongho. Something he never felt before. 

They slowly pulled away from the kiss and couldn't stop smiling. "Now I don't want to drink coffee. I don't want to ruin that sweet taste on my lips." Yuta stared at his coffee and Yeongho chuckled at those words. "You will feel that sweet taste many more times." Yuta looked up and saw a smiling Yeongho. 

"Yeongho, you probably wanted to ask the question but now I'm gonna say and you have to deal with it. You've done so much for me already. And you've proven to me how much you love me. Yeongho......will you be my boyfriend?" Yeongho smiled even more and nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes Yuta." And with that Yuta kissed Yeongho. The older was surprised but he liked it a lot and he didn't want to pull away from the kiss. Because every second of it felt truly magical.

"How did you know it was you I was writing about?" Yuta asked full of curiosity. "I had this feeling. And maybe because I wanted it to be about me because I've been in love with you for so long and that waitress today really annoyed me and yet you were so protective. And I've said but I'll say it again. I love you Yuta and nothing in world can change the feelings that I have for you." Yeongho smiled softly and saw taht Yuta was crying. 

"Yuta...don't cry. I'm gonna cry aswell." "I love you too and I'm so glad that we feel the same way and I know that I am to emotional but right now I don't care. Because all I care about is you. And all I want to do is to spend my precious time with you. My biggest wish has finally come true."


End file.
